Just another silly romance novel
by Liebeskind
Summary: -Quiero enamorarme- Pensó sin dejar de mirar al techo. Porque todos tenemos una tonta novela romántica aguardando en nuestro estante, sólo tienes que atreverte a leerla. Espamano Fluf!


**Solo una pequeña historia que se me acaba de ocurrir, tendrá mucho fluf y esas cosas gays :v**

 **Hetalia no me pertenece.**

Era una mañana calurosa en las calles de Madrid y una leve brisa acariciaba los rostros de los transeúntes. Alguna alegre canción flotaba por las avenidas y rebotaba en los locales acompañada de las voces emocionadas de los turistas que circulaban curioseando los alucinantes escaparates. En el centro, una pequeña cafetería estaba a reventar de gente y los meseros andaban de un lugar a otro haciendo equilibrios con las bandejas cuidando no tropezar con los montones de pares de pies que obstaculizaban los pasillos.

Antonio atendía el mostrador anotando y cobrando órdenes de manera precipitada. A diferencia de los demás empleados, una enorme sonrisa surcaba su rostro. Al hispano le encantaba su trabajo y el olor dulce-amargo del café alegraba a su paladar, aunque esto solo le provocaba mucha hambre. La mañana transcurrió ajetreada hasta que llegó su hora de descanso, exhaló todo el aire que pudo y estiró los brazos cansado. Carriedo se deshizo de su uniforme y se sentó en la primera mesa que encontró vacía. De su maleta sacó su pequeña portátil, la encendió y suspiró rendido.

-¿Cómo debería empezar mi libro?- Se preguntó a si mismo dirigiendo su mirada al techo. Ya tenía más de seis meses sin escribir nada nuevo y su editor no dejaba de preguntarle si tenía alguna idea, a lo que el español siempre contestaba con una sonrisa forzada.-Si paso otro mes así seguro me despiden.

El moreno no sabía la razón por la que habían aceptado sus primeros dos libros ni que truco había hecho para escribirlos, por más que lo intentaba la inspiración no llegaba y su mente seguía en blanco. Tenía que conseguir una trama innovadora y romántica en menos de treinta días y para su pesar, sus amigos no serían de mucha ayuda esta vez. Gilbert había cortado con su novia húngara y las historias que Francis le contaba sobre cierto inglés malhumorado le parecían demasiado eróticas e irreales.

En ese momento el oji esmeralda se dio cuenta de que ni siquiera podía usarse a sí mismo como referencia ya que sus noviazgos habían resultado de lo más normales e incluso aburridos, ninguno había durado más de un par de semanas. Una ligera depresión lo embargó cuando recordó que su última pareja lo había dejado hace más de cinco años, por lo que llevaba soltero desde la universidad hasta sus ya cumplidos veinticinco.

- _Quiero enamorarme.-_ Pensó con algo de anhelo, contando las baldosas decorativas del salón.

-¿Puedo sentarme aquí?- Le sorprendió una voz regresándolo a la realidad. Se trataba de un chico con cabellos castaño oscuro y mirada oliva intensa que tenía cara de pocos amigos, como si tuviera estreñimiento. Antonio se quedó anonado y sin saber que contestar. Por alguna razón su cerebro se había desconectado y no podía apartar la vista de las orbes de aquel extraño.- ¿Eres sordo?¿Puedo sentarme aquí? Sé que es una mierda eso de compartir la mesa con extraños pero todos los lugares están ocupados.

-¿Eh? Ah s-si, puedes sentarte.- Dijo confuso el mayor al salir de su trance, notó el leve acento italiano de su nuevo compañero y sus tipas revolviéndose, " _¿Podría esto ser el destino?"_ imaginó abochornado. Decidió dar el primer paso.- Eres extranjero ¿verdad?, ¿viniste de vacaciones?

-No...Soy estudiante de arte y vine a ver los museos con mi grupo, pero esa panda de idiotas se perdieron y me dejaron solo.- Contestó sencillamente el otro mientras le daba un sorbo a su frape frío, temblando levemente al pasar el hielo por su garganta. Antonio notó que los rasgos del joven eran bastante finos, en contraste de su actitud.- ¿Y tú?

-¿Yo? Yo soy español, yo vivo aquí.

-Vaya, yo pensé que eras sudafricano.- Dijo con sarcasmo el italiano haciendo una sobreactuada cara de sorpresa.- Yo me refería a por qué estas comiendo aquí solo, idiota. Tienes cara de bastardo super social.

-Oh...ahora mismo estoy en mi descanso, yo trabajo aquí.- Rió el hispano apenado.- Estoy escribiendo un libro, o más bien tratando de escribir uno.

-¿Sobre qué?- Inquirió el chico un poco interesado, tratando de ver por encima de la pantalla.- No tienes pintas de escritor.

-Todos me dicen eso,- Admitió Carriedo rascándose la nuca.- Aunque si no se me ocurre algo rápido de verdad dejare de ser uno.

-Que mala suerte.- Fue lo único que atinó a decir el oji olivo, dar ánimos y consolar a las personas no eran su especialidad. Ambos jóvenes se quedaron en silencio, engullendo su comida y apurando sus bebidas incómodos. La tarde empezó a hacer acto de presencia, tiñendo las paredes blancas con su característico tono anaranjado. Antonio miró con algo de decepción su reloj, su descanso ya había acabado y no había escrito una sola palabra. Sus ojos buscaron instintivamente los de su acompañante y su corazón casi da un paro cuando ambos pares de orbes se encontraron. No entendía por qué se sentía tan avergonzado ni por qué apartó la vista como si hubiera hecho algo malo.

-T-tu celular...te están llamando.- Indicó tratando de amenizar la situación, sentía que había corrido una maratón en pleno sol de verano.

-Ci-cierto.- Afirmó atropelladamente el menor pasando una mano por su cabello y cogiendo su móvil con algo torpeza.- _¿Se?..._ ¡¿ _Perché diavolo hanno chiamato fino ad ora, deficienti palla?!..._ _No senza ma, idiota Feliciano..._ _bene, bene dimmi dove diavolo sei e come ci si arriva..._

Antonio fingía entender la conversación mientras rizaba un mechón de cabello y aprovechaba la distracción del otro para intentar alentar un poco su respiración, unos minutos más tarde, al terminar la llamada el italo hablante se levantó irritado.

-Bueno...nos vemos.- Se despidió con una sonrisa que más bien parecía una mueca de disgusto.

-Hasta luego.- Correspondió el ibérico agitando la mano sin mucho ánimo, observó la espalda del castaño alejarse hasta la esquina para luego subir a un taxi. Fernández regreso a su lugar tras el mostrador y siguió con su trabajo, como si sus treinta minutos de descanso nunca hubieran ocurrido. Un pequeño vacío se abrió paso en su estómago. Algo le decía que acababa de dejar ir algo importante y lo incomodaba.

Llegó la hora de cerrar y, después de limpiar la cocina aseguró la puerta. Se despidió de sus compañeros de trabajo y caminó a paso lento hasta la parada del autobús, justo en la esquina donde el italiano había cogido el taxi. Mientras esperaba comenzó a jugar con las llaves de su casa distraído y aún, sin saberlo, deprimido.

- _Ni siquiera le pregunté su nombre.-_ Pensó. En eso sus llaves cayeron en algún lugar de la acera, produciendo un pequeño ruido metálico. Antonio se agachó tanteando el suelo hasta que tocó algo suave y liso, levantó la billetera confundido y sacó una identificación.

 **Lovino Vargas**

Junto al nombre estaba la foto de un chico de ceño fruncido y boca torcida. Era el chico del café.

 **Gracias por leer, recibo con gusto lo que me lancen .3./**


End file.
